


Pet

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: The new pet seems to be working out, but Sally still worries and waits.





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' nor am I profiting off this.

Sally worries and waits, but the new pet seems to be working out. She doesn't poison him in order to sneak out yet. Their happiness means she can stay out here. Their happiness means she gets to be with Jack. 

Well, she shares him with Zero. He still prefers his master, of course. 

Sally plucks the stitches from her arm and creates a morbid game of fetch. Jack never catches on, because she knows exactly how to clean up. 

Their game stays secret. He still prefers his master. 

Jack never catches on, because things are working out and she stays.


End file.
